A common chair used at the present time is either provided with a plurality of parallel supports in the frame thereof for ventilation or provided with sofa-style cushioning for a soft feeling. However, the former has the drawback of being too stiff whilst the latter has the drawback of being not ventilative. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention provides an improved chair structure which eliminates the above drawbacks.